omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Meteora Österreich
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|End of Series= Character Synopsis Meteora Österreich is an NPC from an open world RPG AVALKEN of Reminisce (追憶のアヴァルケン Tsuioku no Avaruken) and the true female protagonist of Re:Creators. She is a librarian of the Kunst Wunderkammer, the Sage of the End of the World, from the Last Tableland in AVALKEN of Reminisce. She uses the Book of a Thousand Miles, which shines light throughout the world, to perform various types of magic. She is an intellectual person who is silent and stoic and speaks in a slow, bland, and dry tone. However, she tries her best to be emotional, such as attempting to make puns to cheer others up, though these puns are extremely bad. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A '''| '''8-A. Low 2-C 'via Hax '''Verse: '''Re:Creators '''Name: '''Meteora Österreich '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Creation, Librarian, NPC '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Information Analyzing (Her book is stated to be able to practially analyze any being and situation, of which gives Meteora more context), Hammerspace (Capable of storing weapons and other items in a mysterious space and can pull them out if needed for use), Barrier Creation (Can generate forcefields that also allow access to other weapons she may have in her arsenal), Magic (Has access to magic in various forms) | All Previous Powers, with the addition of Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Created the idea of "The Birdcage", which is an abstract and conceptual realm that is seperated from the regular universe. Here the creations can't affect the main universe), Creation (Created Sirius within The Birdcage, alongside the construct itself. Capable of recreating Vogelchevalier through "The Birdcage), Plot Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Granted Kanoya a Concept Cohesion Boost and amplified Aliceteria’s powers to the degree where her attacks are conceptual. Gave Selesia an Anti-Illusion Pentagram boost. "The Birdcage" is a literal plot that she has control over, however she requires acceptance from the Audience in order to do more complex things like changing the entire plot from the City to Setsuna’s final memories in the train station), Magnetism Manipulation (Caused magnetic disturbances in "The Birdcage", of which was meant to lure in Altair), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Broke the Fourth Wall in an entire Episode) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Considered one of the stronger creations, as such, she shouldn't be any weaker than the likes of Selesia,who is capable of burning the ground with this much force ) | '''Multi-City Block Level '(Stated to be much stronger than beforehand). 'Universe Level+ '''via hax (Created and can manipulate "The Birdcage", of which is a living conceptual realm that also is a story. Given it's nature as a living concept, it should be this size at least) 'Speed: Hypersonic '(At least comparable to Blitz who could keep up with Yuya, who dodged bullets from his gun, easily reacted to and dodged tank shells, and kept up with fighter jets) | '''Hypersonic '(Much faster than before) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '| '''Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can survive hits from Blitz and Aliceteria) | '''Multi-City Block Level '(Should be superior to her previous form in durability, given she's grown much stronger) '''Stamina: Above Average Range: 'Hundreds of meters' | Kilometers 'normally. '''Universal+ '''via "The Birdcage" 'Intelligence: Genius '(Figured out almost everything in the series, from Altair's intentions to even how to defeat Altair. Created Sirius, who was made to combat Altair. Supposedly knows how to use military grade weaponry) '''Weaknesses: '''Inexperienced in physical combat, only using magic and pure intellect in combat '''Versions: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Magical Book called "Book of a Thousand Miles" '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Shield:' She can summon shields to protect both herself, as well as her allies. Her shields are extremely powerful, capable of deflecting rubble with ease and without breaking. The shields, however, have a limit to how much they can withstand. *'Magical Artillery: '''With her magic book, she has demonstrated the ability to summon missile launchers at will. It was later revealed that she 'borrows' her weapons, rather than constructing them out of thin air. This suggests that she has the ability to transport objects. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Memory Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Re:Creators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2